falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Elizabeth Taggerdy
|refid = |footer = Taggerdy's Thunder, Elizabeth third from the right }} Paladin Elizabeth Taggerdy was the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel in Appalachia. Background Before the Great War, Elizabeth Taggerdy was a lieutenant in the US Army Rangers and a veteran of the Sino-American War, known for her aggressive and unconventional tactics. During her service, she commanded a US Army Ranger unit called Taggerdy's Thunder, serving under Captain Roger Maxson, with whom she eventually became close friends.Radio log: Aug 29 2077 In October 2077, the Thunder was sent to Appalachia to participate in war games, leading the Thunder against two units of United States Marines posing as hostile Chinese forces.War game orders She and her squad were looking forward to the exercise as well as the two week furlough which would follow.Taggerdy's journal: OCT 21 2077 However, they were surprised by the beginning of the Great War. After first dismissing the attacks as part of the simulation, the news of nuclear warheads striking multiple sites in the United States made it clear that the emergency was real.War games With the chain of command in tatters and nothing but static on the radio, the Thunder attempted to raise any kind of ranking officer to receive new orders and move forward. Taggerdy was surprised to find Roger Maxson on the radio bands, trying to contact someone in Appalachia. Although she was hesitant about speaking to a confessed traitor, their previous friendship made her decide to give Maxson a chance. Together with her unit, Taggerdy moved to Camp Venture, an old survival training camp, where they spent the winter of 2077.Taggerdy's journal: NOV 04 2077 Soon after, she ordered the camp reactivated to fill out the ranks of the Thunder.Camp Venture terminal entries; Commander's terminal, Duty Log THNDR8107A: "It's been 29 days since Taggerdy ordered Camp Venture online to fill out our ranks, and I'm honored to report that we're fully operational. Had to improvise the regimen without any airborne component, but everything else has been adapted." Eventually, recruits started appearing at the Camp in numbers, primarily former soldiers looking for a way out.Camp Venture terminal entries; Commander's terminal, Duty Log THNDR9114A: "Pleased to report the first class has graduated and have joined Taggerdy's Thunder. I'm certain that they'll prove to be worthy soldiers and honor the ideals set forth by the Lieutenant and Captain Roger Maxson." Brotherhood of Steel Maxson eventually involved Taggerdy and her men in the foundation of the Brotherhood of Steel, promising them a new beginning.Formation of the Brotherhood of Steel Although Taggerdy was skeptical, Maxson outlined his plan to give her and her men a new identity as members of the Brotherhood, both as a way to return meaning to their lives and combat the overwhelming depression that threatened to take what few survivors made it through the nuclear fire and to immunize them to the authority of any politicians that might emerge from the Vaults (or in Appalachia's case, the Whitespring bunker) and begin the cycle of destruction again. Even though she did not initially believe in the cause, Taggerdy accepted the new orders.About the Brotherhood Taggerdy became known as Paladin Taggerdy, the head of the Appalachian chapter of the Brotherhood. Under her leadership, the Brotherhood worked closely with the Responders to rebuild civilization in Appalachia; their cooperation culminating in the Battle of Huntersville where Taggerdy delivered her seminal speech to the assembled troops of the Brotherhood and the Responders in May 2086.Battle of Huntersville speech Taggerdy's leadership, though strained due to her preference and bias towards soldiers and people with a military background, carried the battle and confirmed Maxson's view that the Brotherhood could be the catalyst for something greater than the pre-War world.Preservation of technology The Scorched When the Scorched Plague led to the rise of Scorched and scorchbeasts, Taggerdy's troops found themselves locked in a war with no end in sight. She considered the use of nuclear weapons to take out the scorchbeasts, believing it to be a necessary step but was forbidden to do so by Elder Maxson.The Nuclear Option (holotape) Although Lost Hills attempted to sustain them with their scientific expertise, providing automated research programs and weapon schematics to set up kill-zones, they were unable to stem the tide of enemies. Eventually the satellites failed and Lost Hills went silent, leaving Taggerdy alone to deal with the situation.Elder Maxson's final conversation Rather than cooperate with the Responders or the Free States, Taggerdy tightened the ranks and planned to win the war with the scorchbeasts using those she could rely on - her soldiers. However, Taggerdy's policy proved to be short-sighted. With no way to replace losses in the war, she was forced to abandon outlying outposts. Camp Venture was officially abandoned on July 20, 2093, as the Brotherhood called all remaining troops to focus their fire at Fort Defiance and Thunder Mountain power plant. Although the remaining Squires completed their training, no new candidates were accepted.Fort Defiance terminal entries; Senior Knight Wilson's terminal, [95-AUG-13] The Brotherhood focused entirely on fighting the scorchbeasts, tapping all available sources of supplies. By January 2094, Taggerdy authorized routine requisitions of food, missiles, fusion cores, and hundreds of rounds of conventional ammunition from all available sources.Fort Defiance terminal entries; Senior Knight Wilson's terminal, [94-JAN-03] In a desperate attempt to end the Scorched threat once and for all, the Brotherhood launched Operation Touchdown January 29, 2095, with Paladin Taggerdy taking the most well-trained troops of the Brotherhood in order to confront the scorchbeasts in their lair and destroy them.Belly of the Beast The operation claimed the life of Taggerdy and her men and she was declared dead by Senior Knight Wilson on February 2, 2095.Fort Defiance terminal entries; Senior Knight Wilson's terminal, [95-FEB-02] Inventory Appearances Elizabeth Taggerdy appears only in Fallout 76. References Category:Fallout 76 human characters Category:Fallout 76 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (Appalachia) pt:Elizabeth Taggerdy es:Elizabeth Taggerdy ru:Паладин Лиззи Таггерди